


Backwards and in High Heels

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-10
Updated: 2003-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "180 Degrees" challenge on ds_flashfiction.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Backwards and in High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "180 Degrees" challenge on ds_flashfiction.

It was harder than I thought, to do this, and easier too. I mean, technically it was a lot of work. I have a reputation for being well-dressed to live up to. But I did it because Benny did it for me.

So here I was getting out of a taxi because I could not drive in the shoes. I could barely walk in the shoes. At the top of the steps I tripped and started to fall ass over turkey only to be rescued by Prince Charming himself, right on cue.

“Are you all right, ma’am? Let me help you … Ray?”

As peeved as I was that he recognised me straight away, I’ve gotta admit that I felt relieved too.

“I hear you needed a date for the big shindig,” I said, waving an arm towards the open door. I could hear music and hoped like hell that I wouldn’t have to dance, because I was pretty sure that I wouldn’t be able to do it backwards.

He gave me one of those tiny smiles of his and damn, I must have done up the girdle thing too tight, ‘cause I was having trouble breathing.

“In that case, I’d be honoured to escort you.”

Benny held out his arm, and as I slipped mine through it I felt the knot of nerves I’d refused to admit to earlier disappear. He led me through the foyer and for the first time tonight I felt light on my feet, almost graceful. Maybe I could manage a dance after all.

A butler-guy waved us into the ballroom after Benny said to him, “Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP and Miss Vecchio,” and hey, I managed not to blush until he turned to me and said,

“You know Ray, if you’d told me you were coming I would have gotten you a corsage.”


End file.
